Universal Charm
by Ichibi no Mai
Summary: Naruto. Demon brat. Jinchuriki. He's had enough of the hate. He wants to be a shinobi to show the world what a demon can do. Semi-Dark Naruto. God Naruto. NaruHarem *SLOW UPDATES*
1. Birth of a new Uzumaki

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. IF I DID KURAMA WOULD CANON HAVE A HUMAN FORM**

A young boy was running through the streets as he made a sharp turn around a corner. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him as he tried to avoid the groups of people who screamed for his death.

"Get back here Demon. We are going to finish what the Yondaime would have wanted us to," a civilian said to him. The young blond boy continued to run until he came to a dead end. The boy looked in fear as he backed up into the wall.

"P-please don't hurt me. What did I do to you?" He asked them as some of the people scoffed. One man came up as he slammed the poor child into the wall.

"What did you do? You killed all of our loved ones and our beloved Yondaime. You defile our village with your presence, but that ends today," He said as punched the child's face. The boy fell to the ground as more people crowded the area. The boy was given a merciless beating as people cut, burned, and maimed his body. The cries of the blond were only ignored as people looked and did nothing. Even some shinobi who were chosen to protect him only watched as the scene unfolded. After the moment of torture, the blond fell to the ground as people smiled and smirked at their handy work.

"Now die like the demon you are," one person said as everyone nodded. The boy struggled to sit up and spit up blood, landing on a civilians shoe. He looked at the man with tears streaming down his face "Demon. Demon. Demon... i'm just a child. Why do you want me dead?" The man growled at the boy "That's it! **Katon..**" Suddenly one person shunshined next to him and threw the man back "Everyone, leave immediately or you will spend the rest of your lives in Anbu holding cells." The mob of people quickly dispersed with a look of disdain as the shinobi looked at the boy's near lifeless body.

"It seems that they are getting rougher everyday that they target him," The person said as the picked up the child and shunshined out of sight.

**Hokage Mansion**

Sarutobi was currently in his office handling his paperwork as the night went by. Soon a shinobi appeared in front of the man as he soon stood up.

"Hokage-sama," the man said to him, alerting the man to his presence. Sarutobi looked up to see the man as he smiled. His smiled soon faded to utter shock and sadness as he looked at the small boy the man had in his arms.

"NARUTO!" He yelled as he laid him on the floor. His eyes barred unbelievable rage as his hat covered his eyes.

"Get the medical corps in here right now. And if they are even a second late tell them that they will be spending quite a long time in interrogation of Ibiki," Sarutobi said to the shinobi. Said shinobi nodded as he moved out of the Hokage's sight. Sarutobi stared at the child as he soon cried.

"I am so sorry Naruto. If it wasn't for that stupid council meeting I would have been able to stop this," Sarutobi said to the unconcious boy.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

In a place that seemed similar to the sewers, a body was waking up as he stared at the large bars that were across from him. Naruto looked to see a piece of paper in the center that said 'seal'. He slightly whimpered, but soon heard growling. Naruto looked around as he tried to find the source of the noise. Naruto soon got up as he heard the sound originating from inside the cage.

"I-is someone there?" Naruto asked. He heard chains rattling as something stomped towards the front of the cage. He saw large blood red eyes, making him step back. The creature moved forward even more, revealing itself to be a giant fox. Naruto screamed "Y-You're the kyuubi! What are you doing here? Where am I?"

The fox looked at Naruto **"We are in your mind, Uzumaki Naruto. It's where I have been forced to live all these years"** Naruto narrowed his eyes and growled "so...it's you. You're the reason this whole village wants me dead, you stupid fox!!!" He reeled back and puncheed the cage as hard as he can. The kyuubi suddenly shouted and seemed to preform a henge. When the smoke cleared, Naruto looked back into the cage to see a beautiful woman on her knees crying. She had an hourglass figure and long red hair that could've easily gone past her ankles had it not been in 9 neat ponytails. Her attire consisted of a grey tank top, black anbu pants, and red shinobi sandals that seemed to have claws built into them. Naruto quickly stepped in the cage to grab her "we need to get you out of here before the Kyuubi comes back" The woman's eyes grew more watery as she clutched him. Naruto was taken aback by the action, but soon recovered as he listened to her soft words.

**"I'm sorry,"** she said to him. Naruto clutched her into a hug as her tears continued to fall.

**"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I am so sorry,"** she continued. Naruto felt sad for her as he continued to hug her.

"Um it's okay, what is the matter? Why are you crying?" Naruto asked her. The woman seemed to calm down after awhile as she rubbed the tears from her puffy red eyes.

**"I am the reason, you are hated. I am the reason those damn villagers did such horrible things to you. I am so sorry,"** She continued. Naruto looked at her and narrowed his eyes before pulling away from her "You're the Kyuubi?"

**"I didn't want to do it, but I was manipulated. I am the Kyuubi no Yoko. I attacked Konoha, but I didn't mean to. I am the queen of the demons who the Yondaime sealed inside you"** She said to him. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked at her.

"What do you mean you were manipulated?" The Kyuubi looked at him **"I mean what i said. i remember being in my den when i saw this red eye... next thing i remember, i'm hearing screams and then i ended up here"** Naruto glared at her and shook his head "Look at me. We're about to make a deal. Got it? First off, do you go by anything other than Kyuubi?" The Kyuubi nodded **"I also go by my true name which is Kurama"** Naruto smirked

"Well, Kurama. I want you to help me be a great shinobi. I want to be able to protect myself and fight those who hurt me." Naruto said to her with a cold stare. Kyuubi looked at him with a blank face

**"Alright Naruto, You can have my help. I will turn you into a great shinobi. One that is even more powerful than the fourth, but you are going to have to work hard at it and no complaining. First things first, due to the severity of your injuries, i can try healing them but i may need to change your entire genetic mapping to allow you to heal. "**she said to him. Naruto turned to her shocked. Naruto soon smiled as he crashed into her chest.

"Thank you Kyuubi-chan, I am happy to have such a great friend. I will work hard for you and me. I promise," Naruto said to her. Kyuubi nodded as she rubbed his blond hair.

**"Alright, we will get started as soon as your wounds are healed. We will stay in telepathic contact,"** She said to him. Naruto nodded as he closed his eyes. Once Naruto woke up, he looked to see himself on a hospital bed. Naruto looked to the side as he took in a man's stature. He was quite old, but he was a timeless friend.

"Hello Naruto-kun," He said to the blond. Naruto smiled as he got up.

"Hello Jiji," Naruto said with a smile. Sarutobi smiled as he looked at Naruto.

"I am sorry for what happened to you. If it wasn't for those damn counsel members giving me that stupid fake meeting I would have known about it," Sarutobi said to him. Naruto's smile wavered as he sighed.

"It isn't your fault Jiji. You couldn't have known about this. I hold no hatred towards you," Naruto said to him. Sarutobi brightened up as he sat on the hospital bed.

"Naruto do you remember any of the people who did this to you?" Sarutobi asked him. Naruto shook his head as he was too busy screaming with his eyes closed. Sarutobi sighed as he got up.

"I will stay here with you for tonight so get some rest. Kami only know what would happen to you if I left you alone," Sarutobi said to him. Naruto chuckled

"Jiji, i think i rested enough. Can I have a favor?" Naruto asked him. Sarutobi turned to Naruto in confusion as to what he could want.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" He asked the boy. Naruto smiled as he looked to his grandfather figure.

"Could I train to be a ninja? I want to protect myself from people and protect those precious to me," Naruto said to him. Sarutobi quirked up an eyebrow, but soon laughed.

"Alright Naruto-kun, I don't see why not. If it will help and I think it will. Alright, you can train," He said to him. Naruto smiled with a nod.

"When I leave today, can you come shopping with me? People often try to overcharge me and I hate it, but i know they won't with you" Naruto asked him. Sarutobi looked at him as he nodded.

Sarutobi thought as he turned to Naruto.

"Sure Naruto, we will head out soon and give you the necessary things for your growth as a shinobi," Sarutobi said to him. Naruto smiled as he got up.

"Thank you Jiji. I can't wait to start," Naruto said as he started gathering his few belongings he had. Sarutobi chuckled as he looked out the window

"He is just like his mother and father. I wonder how much he will grow as a shinobi?" Sarutobi thought as stood up and stretched his old legs before walking with Naruto to sign the release papers.

**Shopping District**

Naruto was released from the hospital as he and Sarutobi exited the building. Unknown to either, there was a scowl on the faces of the doctors and nurses of the building who couldn't carry out their plans for the demon brat.

"So where do we go Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked him. Naruto smiled as he went into a clothes store. Naruto soon looked at the store clerk, who instantly scowled and raised his hand to point at the door.

"I thought I said that you couldn't come in here you demon, now get out before I-,"

"Before you what?" said a voice. The man turned to the left to see the cold gaze of the Hokage on him.

"H-Hokage-sama, I didn't mean it. He is always allowed in here," the man said in a quick fashion. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes as he turned to the clerk.

"Well then, Naruto will be purchasing some clothes from you 'lovely' establishment. That isn't a problem is it?" Hiruzen asked the man with a glare that said 'and I better get the right answer'. The man instantly shook his head that it wasn't a problem as Sarutobi stood near the door.

"Pick whatever you want Naruto-kun," Sarutobi said to him. Naruto gleefully went through the store as he looked at the different clothes. Naruto smiled as he grabbed a black shirt with a swirl design on the back. He soon looked at a red shirt of the same design with a black swirl on it. Naruto grabbed about 12 of the shirts as he walked over to the pants. Naruto smiled as he got some standard black Anbu pants. Naruto also looked to see some red jeans as he grabbed those also. Seeing the blond run around the store with a smile made Sarutobi's heart lighten as he softly looked at the boy's happiness. Naruto soon spotted an orange jumpsuit and grabbed it. _"It's not practical for a shinobi, but i can use it just for walking around the village"_ he thought to himself. Naruto soon looked at the shoes as he grabbed the standard black shinobi sandals and a pair of red converse shoes. Naruto brought everything to the counter as he smiled.

"I have everything" Naruto said to him. Sarutobi nodded as he turned to the cashier.

"Ring it up," Sarutobi said to him. The man nodded as he priced the items fairly for once.

"T-the total for everything is 6,264 yen," The man said to him. Naruto nodded as he paid the amount and took the stuff. Sarutobi helped him carry the things home as they unloaded. Naruto smiled as he soon went out. Sarutobi chuckled as he felt the exercise kick in.

Naruto soon stopped in front of a shinobi store as he walked in with Sarutobi. Like the last store, the person could do nothing to the boy as they stood in the Hokage's presence. Naruto skipped through the store as he looked at the various weapons.

"So what do you think I should get Kyuubi-chan?"Naruto asked his tenant. Kyuubi chuckled behind the cage as she saw around the store.

**"Lets see. You should get about 400 kunai along with 400 shuriken. Maybe some seal tags as well. You should get smoke bombs. Never gonna know when those come in handy."**Kyuubi said with a smile. Naruto nodded as he looked at the kunai and grabbed the selected amount. Naruto then ran to the shuriken and grabbed the amount Kyuubi told him. Naruto was happy to finally have a friend as nice as Kyuubi. Naruto didn't feel lonely anymore as he came up to the seal tags. Naruto took 35 seals tags and 45 smoke bombs.

"Now for a sword, too... It could be useful" Naruto said as he looked around. None of the sword particularly called him, but he soon looked at one with a black handle in red leather sheath with 9 golden metal vines on it. Naruto looked in awe as he unsheathed the blade to look at the black steel that it was forged in. Naruto sheathed the blade as he grabbed it also. Naruto then went to pick up some storage seals as he walked to the counter.

"I have everything Jiji," Naruto said to him. Sarutobi nodded as the cashier reluctantly rang up the price.

"The total cost is 80,990 yen." He examines the sword. "I see you've bought the sword of the Yoko. No one has bought due to legends of it's sheer uncontrollable power, so i'll give you that at a discount. Your cost will drop to 76,930." Naruto quickly paid for the stuff as Sarutobi quirked up an eyebrow.

"Naruto-kun, how do you have so much money?" Sarutobi asked him. Naruto sighed as he looked at his Jiji.

"I have had to go hungry a few times to save money for myself. It isn't all bad, I can now get the things that I want," Naruto said to him. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes as he walked up to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, lift up your shirt," Sarutobi said to him. Naruto nodded as he lifted his shirt for the hokage to see. Sarutobi seethed as he saw the unfit and unhealthy body that Naruto had. Sarutobi could almost see his bones as he was seriously lacking in malnutrition. Sarutobi got up as he grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Where are we going Jiji?" Naruto asked him. Sarutobi shook his head as he pulled Naruto in his direction.

"We are going to buy you some food so we can put some nutrients in your stomach. I won't stand for this," Sarutobi said as he entered a food market. People suddenly bowed as they saw their Hokage. People soon gasped as Naruto showed up behind him. Some people scowled, but stopped as Hiruzen's KI went through the entire building.

"I think you can find some healthy food in here Naruto-kun, with NO objections from people in the area right?" Sarutobi said to him with a smile. Naruto nodded as he went through the store. Sarutobi walked with him as Naruto got some vegetables for his food. Naruto also got a few cups of ramen, but he stocked up on meat, fish, greens, and a few drinks for himself. Naruto smiled as he took them to the register and had everything paid for. As they walked home, Naruto smiled at Sarutobi.

"Thank you for spending most of the day with me Jiji," Naruto said to him. Sarutobi nodded with a smile, but soon looked up. They both walked until they made it to his apartment.

"Thank you for the walk home Jiji," Naruto said to him. Sarutobi merely nodded as he put his hand in his sleeve.

"Take this Naruto-kun," Sarutobi said as he gave him a seal. Naruto stared at the seal and then at his Jiji.

"That is a security seal. Put it somewhere in the complex and you will be safe from break-ins and other unpleasant things," Sarutobi said to him. Naruto nodded in thanks as he walked into his apartment.

"Thank you Jiji, and I will become the best shinobi in Konoha. I will become the Hokage Jiji. Maybe even surpass you." Naruto said with a pumped fist. Sarutobi smiled as he ruffled Naruto's hair.

"I look forward to the result," Sarutobi said as he walked off. Naruto smiled as he closed the door to his room. Naruto soon fell to the floor exhausted, but with a smile on his face as he slowly went to sleep, thankful for the good day he had.

_**END OF CHAPTER! WILL NARUTO GET STRONG OR WILL HE FAIL!!! FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER**_


	2. Birth of a Kekkei Genkai

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**_

Naruto opened his eyes and stretched before looking out the window. He saw that it was about 4:30 am. He crossed his legs to meditate before he tried talking to Kurama "Are you up, Kura-chan?" She smiled in her cage and blushed at the affectionate name. **"Always, we demons have no need for sleep. We only do it to pass time, but I've been up for around two hours now. Come to the mindscape and we'll start your training."**

Naruto nods and meditates more to focus on going to the mindscape. He opens his eyes and looks around to see he's outside the cage. He gets up and squeezes his way through the bars. He walks deeper in to see Kurama standing in the middle of a ring. Naruto looks amazed "woah!" Kurama smiles **"This wasn't here before. I guess your eagerness to train created this ring. Anyways, let's get started. First things first, do you know what chakra is?"**

Naruto smiles and stretches "Oh come on, Kurama. Even i know that. Chakra is essentially your life force. For a shinobi, it is their best friend. Without chakra, they cannot perform their techniques." Kurama smiles **"Very good, Naruto. Now, due to me being a part of you, you never have to worry about running out of chakra, but we need to work on your control. With no control, jutsus can't be formed either. Now, i'll instill upon you knowledge of my most basic technique. The Kyuubi Bakudan (9 tailed bomb). Even for you, it should be simple as it requires no handsigns. You just must focus on your target and focus chakra into your hand before releasing it.**" Kurama steps out of the way to show a row of targets. "i want you to try focusing on them and destroy them."

Naruto holds out his hand and takes a few deep breaths before trying to focus his chakra. After about 4 minutes, he yells and grabs his head "Gah, this is hopeless!" Kurama sighs **"Naruto, it's not just about your chakra you need to focus. You need to focus on everything around you. Feel the moisture in the air. Hear the thunder rolling in the distance during the calm of the storm. You can't do all that in here, so clear your thoughts and focus around you." **

Naruto closes his eyes and stretches his hand out again _"ok... focus on all my surroundings. Feel the moisture in the air. Clear my head" _As he concentrates, a sphere of red chakra starts to form in his hand. "I'm doing it, Kurama!" Kurama smiles **"Good, Naruto-kun. Now throw it. Channel all the energy into the throw as you release it!" **Naruto looks at the targets "Here we go! **Kyuubi Bakudan!"** Naruto throws the sphere at the targets, making it explode in 9 vectors upon impact. His eyes widen "Woah! Kura-chan, that's your most basic technique?" She smiles and nods **"Well i am a demon. Now i want you to keep trying that until you can do it effortlessly. Once you do that, i think we can work on the normal jutsus. By that, i mean the ones shinobi won't panic at"**

Naruto nods and spends the next half hour focusing on the jutsu to perfect his control. Once the hour is up, he manages to throw 3 back to back. Kurama smiles **"Very good. Now you can easily create basic jutsus. I'll teach you one right now"** Kurama jumps back so she's next to Naruto and starts going through handsigns. She takes a deep breath **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu)** She releases a fireball that chars all 5 targets effortlessly. She looks at Naruto, whos mouth is wide open in awe. Kurama giggles **"Now understand, Naruto. It won't be easy to make a fireball of that size, but you should at least be able to char two targets." **Naruto smiles and jumps back

He looks at the targets and copies Kurama. Like she expected, he only managed to burn 2 targets. Naruto smiles and jumps "I did it, Kurama! I did i.t!" His victory is short lived as he groans and hits the ground, screaming "AHHHHHH! MY EYES FEEL LIKE THEY'RE BURNING!" Kurama quickly runs over to Naruto **"That's from me adjusting your DNA to heal your wounds. I decided to give you a few... upgrades. One of which was a Kekkei Genkai, but i wasn't sure what you wanted so this is your body trying to deny an unfinished bloodline limit"**

He screams "Stop it for now!!!" Kurama blocks all of Naruto's chakra to keep the Kekkei Genkai from going through him. Naruto pants heavily from the pain. "Before we continue, we should make my Kekkei Genkai" Kurama puts a hand on her hips and nods **"Agreed. So what kind of Kekkei Genkai do you feel it should be?"** Naruto looks up at the ceiling and rubs his eyes "hmm... i'm thinking it should be a dojutsu"

Kurama puts a hand over her mouth and giggles **"Ok, Uchiha" **Naruto jumps up "Don't compare me to them! I want my dojutsu to exceed theirs" Kurama glares at Naruto with her deep crimson eyes but smiles **"Ok, Naruto. What do you suppose it should look like?"** Naruto thinks for a moment. "I want it to have two forms. One when i'm using your chakra and one without. Without your chakra, i want it to be black with many small white spots like the stars of the universe. When i'm using your chakra, i want the eyes to be black with a crimson red burst and a slit in the eye. Kinda like yours, Kura-chan" Kurama blushes and looks at Naruto **"Ok, Naruto-kun. Next, what do you want it to do?"** Naruto glares at her "I want it to copy like the sharingan, but allow me to copy other kekkei genkai. I also want it to let me charm and control people subliminally. While we're at it, let me tap into your chakra when i need it. I want everything I can to make this village pay for the way they've treated me without outright destroying it. I want the powers of Kami." Kurama looks at him **"It shall be done. We shall call it Uchūchāmugan (Universal Charm Eye)" **Naruto gets up "that sounds perfect. Now, implant it into my DNA" Kurama sighs **"It's not that simple. I was hoping you could've chosen a body-based Kekkei Genkai. An eye-based one takes more work. I suggest you go to sleep in the mean time. By the time you wake, i should be finished. It takes a few hours"** Naruto sighs and lays on the floor of the ring. "Fine. Please make it quick as possible" He closes his eyes and quickly falls asleep. Kurama smiles and spends her time working on his eyes.

A few hours pass and Naruto is shaken awake by Kyuubi. He quickly sits up and looks at her "huh?" She smiles and hugs him tightly **"It's done. I finished your Kekkei Genkai, but you need to find out how to activate it. i can't rearrange it and automatically have it active"** Naruto nods "Guess it can wait. I'm hungry. i'm going to get food but i'll be back" Naruto smiles and fades out of the mindscape.

Naruto opens his eyes and gets up. As he was walking towards the fridge, he heard a knock at the door. _"who could that be?" _he thinks as he walks to the door and opens it. Standing at the door was a timeless friend. "Jiji!" Naruto said happily as he hugged the Sandaime Hokage. Sarutobi smiled "Hey Naruto. How is your eating schedule going now that you have healthier food?" Naruto looked at the ground "I haven't eaten yet, Jiji. i was too busy training." Hiruzen glared at the boy "I'm coming in. We're about to make you a strict eating schedule that you will follow or i'll assign an anbu officer to you to ensure you follow it." Naruto noded and sat down with the Sandaime as they made him a eating schedule. Once they were finished, Sarutobi stood up and groaned "It was good talking to you, but i have to go rest these old bones of mine. Please do take care of yourself" Naruto smiled "i will, Jiji." As the Third was leaving, Naruto looked outside and noticed that it was nighttime "It's dark already? Sorry Kurama, but i need to get to sleep." Kurama nods **"Don't worry, Naruto. The flow of time works differently in here. 3 hours in your mind is 6 hours outside. Just rest, because our training will continue in the morning"** Naruto smiles and lays down, quickly letting sleep overtake him from the day of training.

_**THAT DOES IT FOR THIS CHAPTER. NOW I'LL ASK MY READERS 2 BIG QUESTIONS.**_

_**FIRST QUESTION: DESPITE NARUTO NOW HAVING THE POWERS OF A KAMI, SHOULD HIS Uchūchāmugan HAVE LIMITS OR NO**_

_**SECOND QUESTION: WHO WOULD EVERYONE LIKE TO SEE IN THE HAREM WHEN IT COMES. I KNOW FOR A FACT I'M INCLUDING HINATA HYUUGA AND NARUKO.**_

_**I'M INTERESTED IN HEARING WHAT EVERYONE HAS TO SAY**_


	3. Academy Entrance

**Ichibi no Mai: Helllooooo! Welcome to Universal Charm. Here we are kicking off chapter 3. Here i have a special guest. Everyone put your hands together for Naruto Uzumaki!!!!*****canned applause as Naruto walks in***

**Naruto: hello everyone pleasure to be here. I don't have much time sadly, so I'll gladly do the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Ichibi no Mai doesn't own me or any other characters. If he did, i would actually be Kami.**

**4 months later**

Naruto arrived in his mindscape for his final training session before the academy enrollment test. It was a long 4 months, but with his training from Kurama and his eating schedule, which did require anbu supervision, he has come a long way. In only 4 months, he went from the malnourished boy who was weak and helpless to quite a strong boy who full of life and ready to fight. He opened his eyes to see the mindscape. He spent half an hour changing it. The mindscape is no longer a simple cage, but within the cage is acres of beautiful meadows with a large clan compound in the center. Naruto started his walk to the house. When he arrived, he saw Kurama crying with her hands over her mouth **"You changed the mindscape for me?"** Naruto nodded "I couldn't let you live in that desolate cage" Kurama quickly and suddenly wrapped her arms around Naruto **"Thank you, thank you so much!!!"** Naruto blushed and wrapped his arms around Kurama. "You're welcome. Should we start my final lesson?" Kurama smiles and pulls away **"Of course. Let's go. We've got to find the training grounds of this compound"**

Naruto and Kurama looked around the compound and soon they came to the training grounds. Kurama smiled and stretched **"Now for your final lesson. I want you to last 15 minutes against me. If you can do that, then I've trained you well and you can join the academy"** Naruto smiled and got in a taijutsu stance "I'm ready when you are" Kurama smiled and with no warning dashed towards Naruto with speed that could rival the Gate of Joy. Naruto quickly planted his foot to the ground, twisted clockwise and delivered a spinning back aimed right at Kurama's side. However, due to her speed he missed the target. Naruto looked around and started to perform handsigns before taking a huge breath **"Katon: Oniba no Jutsu! (Fire Style: Demon Fire Jutsu)" **Naruto let out his breath and released a stream of fire as wide and long as a train. Kurama dashed through the flames and stopped in front of Naruto with a kunai to his throat. **"Looks like i win. We have a ways to go" **Naruto smiled "I don't think so." Naruto laughed as a hand launched from under the ground and wraped around Kurama's ankle. Naruto jumped back and started to perform handsigns. His voice could be heard projecting from under the ground "Let's end this now! **Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu)"** Kurama was suddenly and quickly pulled intro the ground as the other Naruto smirked and clapped his hands together, causing two large pillars of rock to raise from the ground. He yelled "It's over. "**Doton: Ganban Kyū (Earth Style: Bedrock Coffin)"** The two pillars quickly moved closer and closer to Kurama. Only inches before they collided, Naruto decided to stop and vanished as the real Naruto climbed from under the ground "Looks like i win. That would've been sure death." Kurama smiles and climbs out of the hole **"You're ready. You may have only lasted 5 minutes, but you put me in a position where i couldn't fight back. You used the Katon technique as a distraction in order for you to make a clone. Very impressive. You're ready, Naruto. Get the Hokage. He'll want to know"** Naruto nods happily as he leaves the mindscape and rushes out the door for the Hokage Mansion

**Hokage Mansion**

Hiruzen sat at his desk and filed paperwork before his door is suddenly slung open and Naruto rushed in being followed by two Anbu members. One of them had a dog mask and grey spiked hair while the other had a cat mask and long flowing blue hair. The one with the dog mask shouted "Stop right there! Hokage-sama isn't currently accepting visitors. And if he was, you can't just-" The anbu operative was cut off by Hiruzen "Dog... Cat... stand down. Young Uzumaki is welcome in my office anytime. I knew his father well" The Anbu operatives both bowed and shouted "Hai Hokage-sama" before they left the room. Sarutobi looks at Naruto "Ah, Naruto what is it you want to talk to me about?"

Naruto looks at Hiruzen and smiles "I'm ready for the entrance exam." Hiruzen sighs "So soon? It's only been 4 months" Naruto nods "Mhmm. But i'm ready. I've been training a lot and i know for a fact I'm ready." Sarutobi takes a good look at the boy and smiles "I see your eating regimen Tenzo has supervised has helped you a lot. I can tell you're no longer thin as you were. Alright, I'll fill in the paperwork. Be there tomorrow morning promptly at 6 am, ok?" Naruto nods and runs out "Got it, Jiji!" Sarutobi smiles and shakes his head "That boy will go far, i can sense it"

**Shopping District**

Naruto had run home and put on a change of clothes before he decided to walk around the village. Since he wasn't doing anything important, he decided to wear the orange jumpsuit. He walked into one of the stores that sold food to go. When he put in his order, the clerk glared at Naruto. "Your total is 1,500 yen" Before he could pay, a man got in front of Naruto "I've got this. Now tell me the real price" The clerk looked furious but sighed "Your total is 800 yen" The man paid for Naruto's food and handed it to him. Naruto looked at the man. He had long black hair, pale skin, and even more pale eyes. Naruto noticed there was a girl hiding behind the man. He smiled at Naruto "My name is Hiashi Hyuga." He looked at the girl behind him "Hinata, introduce yourself" The girl let go of Hiashi's hiori and bowed "H-hello. I'm H-hinata Hyuga" She quickly hid back behind her father, who sighed. "i apologize. She's very shy" Naruto smiled "It's ok. My name's Naruto Uzumaki. I'm going to be a shinobi, dattebayo" Hinata blushed and smiled at Naruto's attitude while Hiashi laughed "you seem so sure of yourself. I'd love to see you get into the academy" He walked away with Hinata close behind him. Once they were gone Naruto thought to himself _"The hell's that supposed to mean"_ He sighed and went home to train for the rest of the night until he had to go to sleep

**Academy Entrance**

Naruto ran to the door of the academy and patiently waited until 6. He looked at the sky and noticed by the position of the moon, it was only 5:30. He sighed "Guess i have a while to wait" He sat down on the grass and started to meditate. He opened his eyes when he heard footsteps nearing him. He looked over to see a bunch of people walking towards him. He sighed and stood up. Naruto looked to the doors of the academy and sensed someone was near. The doors quickly slung open and out came a young man with his hair in a neat ponytail and a large scar across his nose. "Hello, everyone. My name is Iruka Umino and for all of you who pass the exam, i'll be your teacher. Now first things first, some of you get a free ride due to you clan's natural abilities" Iruka pulled out a notepad and called out names "Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka went through the list and sighed.

Iruka looked at the remaining people. "We have Sakura Haruno, Tenten Higurashi, Rock Lee, and Naruto Uzumaki. You four must show that you have knowledge in shinobi skills. First up is Sakura Haruno." Sakura stepped forward and creates a clone. Iruka smiles "You may go. Next is Tenten Higurashi" Tenten came up and pulled out a scroll before summoning weapons. Iruka looked in awe. "You're in the program. Next is Rock Lee." Might Guy stepped forward "Iruka-san. He's with me. I've been putting him through the most youthful training" he smiled and put a thumb up. Iruka sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You are in the program. Lastly is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stepped forward and performed the needed handsigns "Here we go! **Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu)"** A large barrage of small fireballs flew every which way before Naruto used his chakra to make them converge on a single brick in the path. Iruka looked amazed "Such effortlessness. I've never seen a Katon such as that performed so flawlessly. You're in the shinobi program" Naruto smirked and walked past "i knew I'd get in. Take that Hiashi" A few people glared at Naruto and mumbled. Sasuke steps forward "So, they let demons into the ninja academy now. Joy" Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the collar "If you ever use an Uchiha clan Katon technique again, you'll wish you were dead, Uzumaki." Naruto closed his eyes and kicked Sasuke hard in the stomach, forcing him to let go. Naruto then grabbed Sasuke and slammed him into a wall "Listen here, Uchiha. If you ever, EVER touch me again... you'll regret it" Naruto's eyes turned black before a hundred minuscule specks appeared in his eyes. Sasuke gasped "You have a dojutsu?" Naruto chuckled "I guess it finally awakened" He dropped Sasuke and turned away "This is my Uchūchāmugan. No one can beat me now that this is active, so i suggest not to try it." He scoffed and walked away _"This year will be a mess working with that Uchiha. i can feel it"_

**Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto opened the door and flopped on his bed. "Kurama, what was that about?" Kurama sighed **"I'm guessing anger is what was needed to activate your dojutsu." **Naruto sighed as well "i'm just glad i got it so soon. I should rest. The academy starts in the morning and i feel drained from my dojutsu activating." Kurama giggles **"It would do that to you. Most dojutsu users feel pain but you didn't. You should get some rest, Naruto-kun"** Naruto smiled and closed his eyes letting sleep overtake him.

_**That's the end of this chapter. I'm still working on the harem, but i know FOR SURE i'm doing Hinata, fem haku, Yugao, and Tayuya.**_

_**And the Dojutsu will have no limits!!!!! Kami Naruto it is after all**_


	4. First Day in the Academy

_**WARNING:This chapter will introduce one of many OCs. this specific character will join the harem. **__**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto or any of its characters. i ain't Kishimoto**_

Naruto groaned and got out of bed.He got dressed in a red shirt with a black swirl on the front and the basic anbu pants. He slipped on the shinobi shoes and looked at the sword he had bought "I think i should take this" Naruto grabbed the sword and nearly choked as he suddenly felt a massive surge of chakra come from the sword and surged through his body. Naruto growled as his body started changing from the chakra flowing through him. His muscles grew a little more, his hair grew longer and shaggier in an instant, growing to a little over shoulder length. His nails grew to points to be more claw like. His teeth pointed and sharpened. He looked at himself in the mirror "What just happened to me?" Kurama smiled **"They don't call it the sword of the Yoko for nothing. A portion of my energy was locked away in that sword. I should tell you, i'm not 100 percent. There's more of my energy somewhere out there" **Naruto smirked "Then we need to find it. But first, let's get going." He grabbed an apple to eat, walked out the door and locked up before heading to the academy.

**Ninja Academy**

Naruto walked into the academy and sat at his seat next to the brooding Uchiha. All the students looked at him like he was crazy due to his sudden new look. Some people whispered "What happened to him?" "Is he ok?" "He didn't look like that yesterday did he?" Naruto turned around and glared at them making them quiet down. A majority of the girls in the class glared at Naruto because he's sat next to Sasuke, which makes him scoff. Iruka walked in. "Good morning class. Today we'll be working on tai...jutsu" his sentence faded as he saw naruto's new look. "Naruto, what happened to you?" Naruto got up and groaned "Let's just get to the lesson." He walked out as Iruka made the rest of the class leave in single file.

Naruto sat by a tree and watched as most of the girls in the class fawned over Sasuke. He heard a girl sigh as she sat next to him. "Most of these girls are only fawning over him because he's an Uchiha and they're reknowned prodigies. I'll wait to see if he's even strong before i even feel attracted to him." The girl looked at Naruto and smiled. "I'm Ino. Ino Y-" Naruto interrupted her with a smile "Ino Yamanaka. Member of the Yamanaka clan of the Mind Swap Technique and most likely a modern member of the Ino-Shika-Cho team." Ino looked shocked but smiled "Yes, how did you know all that?" Naruto stretched "I did my research on nearly every clan in this village." Iruka looked at everyone "Okay, I've already set up your matches so everyone stand in a row. I'll call you in groups of two to spar." Everyone swiftly got into a row. Iruka cleared his throat before starting the list "First is Naruto Uzumaki vs Rock Lee."

Naruto and Lee both got into the ring and bowed before taking their positions. Naruto's stance consisted of him being on all fours and low to the ground. Sasuke scoffed "Hey, dobe. The only thing that style will get you is failure" Naruto growled as Iruka raised his hand "Ready..." He swings his hand down "BEGIN!" Naruto swiftly dashed at Lee and tried to hit him with a palm strike. Lee dodged and grabbed Naruto's leg, causing him to rotate in midair. Ino watched Naruto "He is moving in such an unpredictable manner. It's incredible" Naruto flipped away from Lee and dashed at him again, delivering a quick punch to the face. Lee went flying out of the ring as Iruka raised his hand "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto got out of the ring and stretched "that was too easy" Ino walked over to him "You do know that style could've easily gotten you out as well." Naruto smirked "Yeah, i know, but i knew how to move." Ino smiled "well, it certainly was impressive." Iruka called the next group "Next up is Ino Yamanaka vs Sakura Haruno" Ino walked up into the ring as did Sakura.

**(A.N. I'LL SKIP THIS ONE BECAUSE IT'S LIKE THEIR ONE FIGHT SLAPS BACK AND FORTH)**

Iruka sighed "That went on for 10 minutes and they both lost." The fights went on until there was only one left. Iruka looked at the list "Sasuke Uchiha vs... Jin Soku Shiru." _**(A/N. THE NEXT "CHAPTER" WILL BE HER BIO)**_

Sasuke got in the ring and a girl with white hair slowly stepped in the ring "i-i think there's a mistake... i specifically told the academy that i can't do Taijutsu" Sasuke glared at her "Shut up and get ready." The girl squeaked and got in a very sloppy taijutsu stance. As soon as Iruka gave the command, Sasuke dashed towards the girl and punched her hard in the face. The one punch was enough to knock her out, but he kept on hitting her. He planted his hand on the ground and used his weight and momentum to swing his body around and kick Jin in the jaw, launching her into the air. Sasuke jumped into the air and essentially stood on Jin's back making her crash to the ground. Sasuke scoffs "You're unfit to be a kunoichi. You're not even fit to be a member of this village, usuratonkachi." As Sasuke walked away, Naruto dashed at him "Sasuke!!!!" He slammed the Uchiha into a wall "The hell was that!?" Sasuke scoffed "I showed her the powers of an Uchiha." Naruto growled "You nearly killed her! She is still a member of this village and you treated her like she's garbage" Sasuke smirked "The Uchiha are the elite. Anyone who crosses us are garbage" Sakura glared at Naruto and cracked her knuckles "Put Sasuke down, Naruto-baka." Ino sighed and thought _"You're going to let a crush cloud your judgment, huh, Sakura_ Naruto smirked "Ok, i'll put him down." Naruto drew his sword and drove the handle into Sasuke's face, knocking him unconscious and nearly reaking his nose.

Naruto glared and pointed at Iruka "And you, Iruka-sensei. You should know for a fact that the Shiru clan is known for their Fuinjutsu on their body. It allows them to use elemental chakra with no need for handsigns. They are NOT known for Taijutsu skills, so to pit her against an Uchiha is near suicide" Iruka looked shocked as he knew Naruto was completely right. Naruto grabbed the girl and rushed her to the hospital before walking around the village.

**Streets of Konoha**

Naruto sighed and walked down the streets, ignoring all the glares people were giving him. As he walked, he heard two girls. "Naruto-kun!" He turned around to see Ino and Hinata hiding behind her. He looked at them "Ino, Hinata, what are you doing here?" Hinata stuttered "W-we just wanted t-to make sure you were okay." Ino nodded "What Hinata said is true. The way you acted had us worried." They both looked genuinely sad. Naruto smiled "I'm fine, you two. I just couldn't stand to see Jin assaulted so violently. As i said, their clan is not known for their taijutsu skills. He went too far" Ino nodded "He really did, but so did you. His nose was almost broken." Naruto scoffed "Sasuke-teme deserved it. He could've killed her, damn it. " Hinata slightly gasped at Naruto's language but smiled. Suddenly, Hiashi walked up "Hinata, what are you doing talking to that reject?" Ino looked at Hiashi "Actually, Hiashi-sama, Naruto made it in to the academy and so far has shown more promise than any other students." Hiashi looked at Naruto and noticed his changes, but smiled "Well, Hinata. That means we need to train you more. Let's go" He started to walk. Hinata looked at Naruto sadly but ran after Hiashi "y-yes father" Naruto sighed "You should go too, Ino. I'm heading home" He shook his head as he walked away, leaving Ino.

**Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto walked in and slammed the door. "Kurama, what can i do to help deal with him?" Kurama sighed **"All you can do is go through the academy. His time will come" **Naruto chuckled "Oddly, that makes me feel happy. I'm coming in the mindscape to train. Kurama giggled **"I'll be waiting"** Naruto decided to spend the rest of the day training in his mindscape.

_**END OF CHAPTER.**_

_**IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS ON HOW TO HELP THIS STORY FEEL FREE TO LET ME KNOW. I'LL EVEN ACCEPT OC IDEAS, BUT I WILL NOT FULLY USE YOUR OCS! **_

_**IF ANYONE HAS A DECENT BIO FORMAT FOR OCS PLEASE LET ME SEE THEM. MY CURRENT BIO MAY NOT BE UP TO PAR FOR THIS STORY**_


	5. Jin info

**General**

Name: Jin Soku Shiru

Species: Human

Gender: Female

Fear(s): Ophidiophobia (Fear of snakes)

Strength(s): Sealing and ninjutsu

Weakness(es): Taijutsu and chakra control

**Clan Info**

Clan Name: Shiru Clan

Symbol: A hand with the kanji for fire in the palm

Specialty:

Jutsus/Techniques: Shīru Ryu: Gosen Yoso (Shiru Technique: 5 thousand elements)

Kekkei Genkai: Shīru no bodi (Body of seals)

Status: functioning clan

**Clan Appearance**

-Skin Tone: Pale skin

-Markings: Elemental seals all over the body

-Hair color(s): White

-Eye color(s): blue

**Looks and Appearance**

Body Type/Looks: Thin, almost sickly body

Height:4'03"

Weight: 90 lbs

Attire: Black battle Kimono with grey sash and her clan's symbol on the back

Makeup/Facepaint: none

Hairstyle(s): braided over her left shoulder

Accessories: none

Scent: Cherry Blossoms

Scars or Tattoos: none

Jewelry and/or Piercings: Silver earring in right ear

**Ninja Information**

Birth Village: Konohagakure

Current Village: Konohagakure

Ninja Status: Villager

In the Akatsuki?: no

Bijuu [Tailed Beast]?: no

Chakra Element: all due to her Kekkei Genkai. her natural element is usually fire

Weapon(s): Meteor hammer


	6. Mock Mission

**_DISCLAIMER:Naruto and all its characters do not belong to me_**

Naruto groaned and got up. He realized he had been training for more time than he anticipated. He sighed "Kuso. I must've trained until my body collapsed." Kurama sighed and giggled in Naruto's head **"I'll give you some of my chakra to wake you up"** Kurama floods Naruto with chakra making all fatigue virtually vanish. He smiled "Thanks, Kurama. Let's get to the academy" Naruto stretched and walked out. As he walked the streets to head to the academy, he sighed and ignored all the glares that were shot his way.

**Academy**

Naruto groaned and walked in as he looked around the room. He saw that quite a few of the students seemed sluggish. He sighed and sat down. After a few minutes, Iruka walked in "Good morning, class. Today, we will be having a special assignment. Each of you will be scattered out into a training ground to have a mock mission. Your goal will be to defeat or hold your own against the Anbu operative you're assigned to. If you beat them, bring the band that will be on their shoulder. If you cannot beat them, hold your own for 2 hours. This will be a three man team with no Jonin. I have chosen leaders based on skill and know how. Each leader will come and they will get to choose their two other teammates" Naruto cocked his head in interest as Iruka continued "Now, the first leader is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto got up and walked to the front of the room. He looked around "For my team... i choose... Ino Yamanaka and." He looked at everyone before making eye contact with someone "Inuzuka-san" Kiba got up "Alright, Let's do this" Ino got up happily and slightly bounced as they both walked to Naruto. Iruka smiled "Ok. You will both be at training ground #9. You may go" Naruto and his team walked out the door.

**Streets of Konoha**

Kiba stretched as they walked "Ya know, why did you choose me?" Naruto smirked "It was a test. Most people call me a demon or refuse to look at me, but since you made eye contact i chose you. Besides, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to work with one of the famed Inuzuka" Kiba chuckled "seems like it'll be fun. i'll get to see that eye of yours in action" Ino smiled "Let's get this mission over with" Naruto, Ino and Kiba took off running for the training ground

**Training Ground #9**

Naruto and the others stepped foot in the training ground and Naruto thought it would be a good idea to lock the gate behind them. Naruto looked around "Where is our partner?" Kiba sniffed the air "Everyone watch out. I can smell them" Suddenly a large black bulldog rushed at Kiba and knocked him to the ground. Naruto pulled a kunai and threw it at the dog, narrowly missing the dog. A white haired man stepped out of the treeline and whistled "Bull, come here." The large dog returned to the man. Naruto smiled "It's you again. One of two possibilities due to the dog. Either you're an Inuzuka." The mere mention of this man being an Inuzuka made Kiba smile. Naruto continued "Or... You're the famed Kakashi Hatake no Kuchiyose Inu (Kakashi Hatake of Dog Summoning)" The man chuckled "There's only one way to find out. Come and attack me... if you can" Naruto yelled and rushed at the man only for him to vanish and reappear behind Naruto, kicking him across the training grounds. Ino yelled "Naruto-kun!" Naruto groaned and slowly stood up "Kuso, that really hurt. I guess I can go all out" Naruto created 3 clones "Now!" The clones all rushed towards the man in an attempt to pin him down. When they succeeded, Naruto yelled "Ino, now!!!" Ino used her clan's signature handsign "Here we go!** Shintenshin no Jutsu**** (Mind Transfer Jutsu)**. Right before the ANBU soldier was hit by the jutsu, he used a kawarimi to switch Naruto with himself, which caused him to be hit by the jutsu

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Ino groaned and looked around as she tried to understand where she was "Ugh, he must've substituted." She heard a loud growl and turned around to see a large cage. "W-What???" She slowly stepped towards the cage only for a giant paw to slash at her through the cage and two large red eyes to peer at her. Ino screamed and clapped her hands together "Abort!"

**Training Ground #9**

Ino gasped and opened her eyes. Kiba looked at her "What did you see?" Ino looked terrified "I...I saw the Kyuubi"

Naruto looked at the ground but turned around to see the Anbu operative performing handsigns "Look out everyone!" Naruto jumped away as did Ino and Kiba. The operative yelled "**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu"** and started breathing fire. Naruto groaned and activated his eye "Guys, i have a plan. Kiba, use your clan's technique to distract him while i use a technique of my own to restrain him, at that point Ino, you should be fine to use your technique again." Kiba and Ino both nodded. They all got into relative positions as Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's jacket. Kiba looked at him "Stay here, boy. I have to do this one alone." Kiba got on all fours and launched towards the operative before he started spinning at insane speeds "**Tsuga!! (Passing Fang)" **The operative had to jump out of the way to avoid getting hit. At that moment, Naruto stretched out an arm "Here is the power of the Uchūchāmugan. I can create jutsu to my will. Behold, my creation **Zenpan Kusari! (Universal Chain)"** Black chains exploded from Naruto's hand and wrapped around the ANBU's leg "Ino, now!" Ino nodded **"Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Transfer Jutsu)"** Before the jutsu can hit, the operative managed to shunshin out of the jutsu. Ino's body collapsed as she had no consciousness at the moment. Naruto sighed "I was afraid that could've happened. A self made jutsu isn't perfect first try. Kiba, get her away from here" Kiba nodded and grabbed Ino before getting away. Naruto sighed and looked around for the operative. When Naruto saw the operative, he shook his head. "Ino, I'm sorry to defile your clan in such a matter" He used the handsign unique to the Yamanaka clan. Both Kiba and the anbu operative seem shocked. The operative chuckled "What are you doing?" Naruto yelled "I'm ending this now! **Uchūchāmugan Hotomine Ryu: Seishin Yamu no Jutsu (Uchūchāmugan Imitation Art: Mind Stop Jutsu)** The anbu operative laughed at Naruto "I don't know what you were expecting to happen but-" the operative couldn't even finish his sentence as his body crumpled to the ground. Kiba rushed over with Ino on his back "Woah! What just happened" Naruto smiled and untied the band from the operative's arm. "I shut his mind down. He's essentially braindead and will remain that way for about an hour. Let's go" Kiba nodded as they left the training ground.

**Streets of Konoha**

Kiba and Naruto were walking towards the academy as they heard a groan. It was Ino regaining consciousness. She lifted her head off of Kiba's shoulder "What happened?" Naruto looked back at her and smiled "We won. I beat him shortly after our plan backfired" Ino smiled and climbed off of Kiba's back "Good. Where are we going now?" Kiba stretched "Naruto said we're going back to the academy to give our status and then go get ramen" Ino smiled "That sounds nice. Let's go"

**Academy**

Naruto and his team walked into the classroom to see it's completely empty save for Iruka. He looked up at them "What are you three doing here? Shouldn't you be at your mission" Naruto threw the band onto the table "We beat him." Iruka looks shocked "That's amazing. First ones back and with a victory. Minimal injuries from the looks of it too. You keep on surprising me, Naruto" He smiled "Well, this mission was essentially supposed to be the whole class today, so you three are free to go." Naruto smiled "See you tomorrow, Iruka-sensei." Him and his two temporary teammates walked out.

**_END OF CHAPTER. SORRY THIS ONE TOOK SO LONG. WRITERS BLOCK IS A BITCH_**


	7. Day Off

**_Disclaimer: ichibi no Mai does not own Naruto or any of it's characters_**

**Streets of Konoha**

Naruto, Kiba, and Ino walked through the town as they headed towards the ramen shop. Ino sighed and looked at Naruto "Hey, Naruto... I have a question" Naruto looked at her "Huh? what is it, Ino?" She looked at the ground "Are you a Jinchuriki? I messed up earlier and ended up in your head. I saw the Kyuubi no Kitsune" Naruto stared at the ground and frowned "Yes... I am the Jinchuriki no Kyuubi... If you want to attack me." Naruto held his arms out "You're welcome to" Instead, Ino walked up to Naruto and wrapped her arms around him "I'm not going to fight you, Naruto-Kun. You may be a Jinchuriki, but you're such a sweet boy." Naruto blushed and smiled "Thank you, Ino-chan" Kiba laughed "Hey, get a room, you two" Both Ino and Naruto blushed as Naruto hit Kiba in the back of the head "Get a grip, Kiba" Kiba laughed and rubbed the back of his head "I was just joking. Damn, that hurt."

They all stepped into the ramen shop. An older man behind the counter looked at them and smiled "Ah, Naruto. Welcome back. You haven't been here in a while. Who are your friends?" Naruto smiled "Hey, Teuchi-jiji. This is Ino Yamanaka and Kiba Inuzuka. We just finished classes at the academy" A young woman ran from around the counter and hugged Naruto "Naruto-kun, if it isn't my favorite customer! How are you? Did you get in?" Teuchi smiled "Ayame..." Naruto shook his head "It's fine, Jiji. Ayame, I've been fine. And yes, i got in. These are my teammates from the lesson we had today" Ayame smiled and nodded "Ohhh yay! Let me go get you all menus. Have a seat" she quickly ran back behind the counter as Naruto, Ino, and Kiba all sat down. Kiba chuckled and looked at Teuchi "Is she always that peppy?" Teuchi shook his head "No. She's just very happy to see Naruto. He's our best customer" Ayame ran out with the menus and bowed "Here we go everyone"

Naruto smiled "I'll have the usual, Ayame" She smiled "6 bowls of ramen it is" Kira's eyes nearly bulged out "6 bowls!? I'll have one bowl of the pork udon" Ino smiled "and i would like a bowl of the veggie udon" Ayame smiled and giggled "i'm glad you're in here with other people Naruto. i hate seeing you so alone" She walked back and handed Teuchi the order form. Naruto looked at Ino "only vegetables?" Ino giggled "a girl's gotta watch her figure. Not only is it attractive, it's helpful for a kunoichi. A thin and light kunoichi moves quicker than a heavy one"

Naruto nodded as they all waited for their food. After a few minutes, Teuchi passed the bowls over the counter "Here we go" Naruto's eyes sparkled "Alright!" He picked up the chopsticks and clapped his hands together "Itadakimasu" Naruto broke the chopsticks and started eating the first bowl of ramen fervently" Kiba looked shocked "Does he always eat like this?" Teuchi smiled and nodded Kiba and Ino both looked amazed before they start eating. After they all finished, Naruto smiled and pulled money from his wallet "Here we go, Teuchi-jiji" Teuchi smiled and took the money "Come again, Naruto. And bring your friends"

Naruto and the others walked out and head towards the Yamanaka compound. Naruto smiled at Ino "I'll see you tomorrow" Ino smiled and waved "Bye Kiba. Bye Naruto-kun" Naruto smiled "I suppose you can make it home yourself. I have something important to do" Before Kiba could even answer, Naruto shunshined away

**Hokage Rock**

Naruto landed on a balcony overlooking the Hokage Rock. He sighed and sat down on the balcony. "Hashirama-sama. Tobirama-sama, Sarutobi-jiji, Namikaze-sama. I hope to be a hokage as powerful as the four of you one day. Kurama..." Naruto wipes his eyes

Kurama perked her ears up within Naruto's mindscape **"What is it Naruto?"** Naruto shook his head as the tears kept flowing "Is it true that the Yondaime died while sealing you inside me?" Kurama nodded her head **"Yes, Naruto. It's true"** Naruto sighs "but...why me?" Kurama looked at the ground **"Perhaps you should find out for yourself. Yondaime Namikaze left something on his face. I'll let you use my heightened senses to find it"**

Naruto's eyes turned to slits as his sight increased. He looked at the face of Yondaime Minato Namikaze. Naruto tilted his head when he saw something shine in one of the eyes. "what on earth? I have to find out what that is. How do i get up there?" Naruto asked as he ran to the base of the Hokage Rock. Kurama smiled "**Channel chakra into your feet and walk up the mountain" **Naruto nodded and channeled his chakra, making his feet turn blue. He glared as he started to run up the rock face. As he got to the face of the Yondaime, he noticed a unique silver scroll in the eye where the shine was. Naruto pulled it out of the crevice and used his chakra to increase his jump distance, allowing him to jump all the way to the balcony. He sat down and opened the scroll.

_"If you're reading this, I'm dead and asked Hiruzen to hide this until he feels you're ready. I sealed a powerful demon within you because i feel you can control the power. I split the power of the demon within artifacts and had them scattered before my demise. Find them and you can either control the demon fully or banish it. Naruto, I know without a doubt you'll be a powerful ninja. I don't know what fate befell your mother, but i know that if i were to see you know, i would be proud._

_\- Minato Namikaze, your father"_

Naruto gritted his teeth as he felt a mix of emotions. He felt pride, but also sadness and rage. "The Yondaime was my father... and Jiji never told me" Naruto could feel his blood boiling as chakra from the nine tails started seeping through. **"Naruto?" **Kurama tried to get Naruto's attention. Naruto rolled up the scroll and yelled as the chakra enveloped him, forming a fox like shape. He took off on all fours towards the Hokage Mansion.

**Hokage Mansion**

Sarutobi sat at his desk filing paperwork when he heard a loud crash. An anbu operative can be heard screaming before he is thrown through the door. Naruto stepped in the door and over the operative. Sarutobi quickly stood up and started performing handsigns, but Naruto quickly stretched out a hand **"Zepan Kusari! (Universal Chain)"** Black chains swiftly wrapped around the Sandaime and restrained his movements. Naruto growled "Why? Why did you not tell me? Why didn't you tell me my father was the Yondaime!?" Naruto yelled. Sarutobi sighed "i felt you weren't ready. I was going to tell you once you became a Genin." Naruto growls "you wanted me to WAIT until you told me that not only did my father, Konoha's Yellow Flash, seal a demon in me, but according to the scroll, my mother could still be alive!" Naruto grabbed his eyes as a new form of Uchūchāmugan formed: the **Kyuubi Uchūchāmugan.** He simply stared the Hokage down. The ANBU operative groaned and started to sit up, but Naruto quickly performed hand signs "**Uchūchāmugan Hotomine Ryo: Seishin Yamu no Jutsu"** The operative quickly went limp as the jutsu took effect. Sarutobi shook his head "Naruto, it's what your father wanted. He asked me to wait until you were Genin" Naruto started walking towards Sarutobi "Why did you listen?" Tears started streaming down Naruto's face. "You could've told me as soon as i became a ninja" Sarutobi looked at Naruto sadly "but you're not a ninja yet. You're simply an academy student." Naruto started punching Sarutobi in the stomach, but due to the exhaustion of using the Uchūchāmugan, Zenpan Kusari, and Kurama's chakra, his punches had no effect. Naruto's eyes started closing from exhaustion as he collapsed to the floor. Sarutobi shrugged out of the chains and grabbed Naruto "I'll tell you more about all of this tomorrow. I'll get you home"

**_That marks the end for this chapter. Took long enough but writer's block is no joke. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long_**


	8. Author's note Im SORRY

**_ATTENTION EVERYONE. I AM SO SORRY FOR SUCH A DELAY. I'VE HIT A BOUT WITH DEPRESSION AND WRITER'S BLOCK AND I DON'T KNOW WHERE TO GO FROM HERE. IF ANYONE HAS IDEAS, PLEASE TELL ME. IM OPEN TO IDEAS_**


	9. Honorary Clan Member

**_Hello everyone: this chapter has been going on for a few months now as I've battled depression and writer's block. Hopefully its a good chapter. let's go_**

**Hyuga Compound, 1 AM**

Hiashi Hyuga sat out on the porch as an ANBU operative wearing a white and red mask with pink flowers painted on it and short black hair in a pixie cut lands on the porch next to him. They clear their throat and whisper "Hiashi-san, i have word on the boy. So far there's talks about him being in the same squad as Hinata". Hiashi sighs "any word on who else will be in the team?" The operative nods "It's currently either between the Uchiha, the Inuzuka, or the Shiru girl" Hiashi nods "i understand, and why are you still wearing the mask. On my property, you are still a Hyuga, Hanasaku." The operative sighs and removes her mask as Hiashi walks away "Yes... uncle "

**Naruto's Apartment****, 3:30 am**

Naruto sits up and goes to the kitchen to get some water boiling before he sits on the floor and starts to meditate. He thinks _"Kurama?" _The demon within him perks up**. "Hmmm what is it?"** Naruto gets up "How much longer until academy graduation?" The demon hums in thought **"If it's the same as i remember ages ago, you still have about a year" **Naruto chuckles "another year for the others to catch up, 'tebayo" Kurama sighs **"Patience, Naruto. The time will come."** He gets up and continues his morning by boiling eggs and exercising until he has to leave for the academy. _"__Let's get this going." _Naruto thinks as he heads out the door

**Academy Gates 5:30 am**

Naruto arrives at the gate and sits as he waits for 6. He starts to meditate again as he waits for the gates to open, but he's interrupted by the sound of footsteps. He opens his eyes and sees a small group of people arriving at the gates. Amongst the small group is Kiba and Ino. Ino smiles "Good morning, Naruto" Naruto gets up "Morning, Ino. Morning, Kiba" Akamaru barks and Naruto chuckles "Good morning, Akamaru. You guys are here early." Kiba smirks "gotta beat the rush of the lazy ones. The advantage starts first thing in the morning" Naruto smiles "That's the attitude you need to become a shinobi." The gates open and Naruto smirks "Let's get going." As soon as Ino, Kiba, and himself get in, a large crowd of students start running in. Naruto sighs "These are the ones who will possibly struggle"

**Academy Gates, 4 pm**

Kiba, Ino, and Naruto walk out of the school gates. Kiba chuckles "man that was easy. Our lesson today was just on ninja tools?" Ino nods in affirmation "It's hard to believe some of the class don't know how to throw a kunai" Kiba sighs "oh shit. Naruto, follow me. I got a surprise for you." He takes off running and Naruto quickly takes off after him "Bye, Ino."

**Inuzuka Compound 4:45 pm**

Kiba and Naruto both arrive at the Inuzuka compound. A lady with spiked hair and red lines on her cheeks is at the door "Kiba! Who is that!?" Kiba covers his ears "You're too loud. This is Naruto Uzumaki" The lady's voice quickly softens "So you're the boy who asked my son to join his squad. It's been hard for him to have fun within the compound with me being the head of the clan." Naruto smiles and bows "I'm glad to help him. He was a good teammate the day i chose him. If he's not my teammate, i know he'll make good teammate for someone." The lady smiles "That's why i asked you here. I would like to make you an honorary member of our clan" Kiba smiles wide "Awesome! You're gonna be like a brother now" The spikey haired lady sighs "if he passes our tests that is" Naruto bows "I promise to do my best." She smiles "wonderful. By the way, my name is Tsume. Let's go"

Tsume leads Naruto into a room of ninken that are young but by no means puppies. Tsume smirks "Choose. If they accept you, you get to keep and name them. If none of them choose you, well then, there's the door." Naruto looks at all the dogs and thinks _"Kurama, which one should i choose?"_ Naruto looks at one with redish fur and scars all over it. Kurama speaks up **"That one"** Naruto smiles and looks at Tsume "The red Rottweiler with all the cuts. They're small now but i know they'll grow" Tsume smiles "Going for a big dog? You're cocky, ain't you? Let's give it a shot" Tsume picks up the dog and carries it into another room. "Stay in here for 10 minutes. If she scratches you even once in defense or out of fear, you fail" Naruto nods and gets in the room. Tsume puts the Rottweiler in before shutting the door.

Naruto looks at the dog and holds out his hand. The dog whines and sniffs Naruto's hand. Naruto smiles and reaches out for the dog, which nudges his hand.

**5 pm**

Tsume opens the door "Your time is up." She looks at Naruto who has the dog asleep in his lap. She smiles "You did it, kid. You actually did it. She was a feisty one, always fighting with the others, and you tamed her in minutes. Get up" Naruto gets up and the dog yawns and stretches, wagging her tail. Tsume sighs "what will you name her?" Naruto thinks for a bit and smiles "Kegawa" Tsume smiles "You can keep her. She's yours now. Be back here in the morning and we'll hold the ceremony to make you a full honorary member and then we'll train you in our techniques." Naruto bows and gives Kiba a high five as he runs out, with Kegawa close behind.

**Naruto's Apartment, 5:45 pm**

Naruto heads into his apartment and locks up before he sets Kegawa down and starts to meditate for the rest of the night. **"Naruto, hold her. I want to test something"** Naruto nods and grabs Kegawa before he continues his meditation

**Naruto's Mindscape, ???**

Naruto appears in the mindscape with Kegawa in his arms. Kurama is standing behind the cage **"Hmmm... interesting. You can bring people with you into the mindscape. Animals are of course easier to do" **Naruto smiles "Since we're here, let's train" Kegawa barks and Kurama smiles **"Let's go"** Naruto spends the rest of the night training


End file.
